Once the fairytale was over
by Lilac Bloom 11
Summary: Oneshot plus Alternate Ending. Once you grew up, your fairy tale was over. This is the story of what happened to us after you moved on...
1. Once the Fairy Tale was Over

_Disclaimer: The Fairly OddParents and its characters are copyrighted to Butch Hartman. I only wrote this fanfic for fun :)._

**ONCE THE FAIRY-TALE WAS OVER.**

The first time we saw you, you seemed like just an average kid: A ten-year-old, fifth grade student from a middle class family with "workaholic" parents... we'd had plenty of children like yourself in the past. The only things that made you stand out from the others in that moment were your huge buckteeth and your silly pink hat.

You proved us wrong since the very moment you threw that "nine-ball" against the wall and we appeared in front of you. Your face looked both scared and excited as you watched us, a couple of creatures you always thought existed only in the tales your mom used to read you at night, fly around your room and introduce themselves as your Fairy Godparents...

_- "Hi Timmy!"_

_- "I'm Cosmo!"_

_- "And I'm Wanda!"_

_- "And we are your FAIRY GODPARENTS!"_

And that's how our story began: For almost nine years we were the source of many joys, but also of many head-aches. As a little boy with a short-attention span and a vivid imagination, your eccentric wishes always got us in trouble. We went through everything, from an adventure in the Medieval Age to a battle in a planet far way from Earth to save the Yugopotamians from a race of cute but deadly creatures. Your wishes both kept people awake and let your mother control the weather (with terrible consequences). We traveled through time to fetch some items during Cupid's crazy party and also through all the television channels to stop your evil baby-sitter from conquering the world.

As silly and troublesome our adventures were, they also taught you a lot of lessons. You used to be a boy who believed he was all alone in the world. Small and weak, you were always the target of the bullies at school and your baby-sitter, and even if you asked your parents or your teachers for help, they'd ignore you or think that your problems were only "silly children's stories". You also didn't consider yourself "cool" enough to be part of the popular crowd all the kids at your school looked up, even if you were a smart and kind kid who already had a couple of good friends. And, to be honest, you were sometimes quite rude and self-centered, not acknowledging that the people around you also had problems and a point of view.

But you soon learned that being yourself is more important than following the crowd (and will also make you happier); that your parents love you and take care of you in their own special way, and even if they had made a lot of mistakes in the past, most of the time they did them thinking it was the best for you; that sometimes you should look around to realize who are your real friends and that making them happy can make you feel happier too. But the most important lesson of all was that you are able to do anything, no matter how weak or small you feel, as long as you believe in yourself.

Actually, you weren't the one who learned a lesson back then. Although our job as Fairy Godparents involves endless adventures full of magic and craziness, that doesn't mean we aren't prone to become prisoners of the routine, especially after being married for 9,895 years. It is said that love can be killed by monotony, and although I used to think that it was a stupid belief, we ended falling in that circle without noticing it. That way, what I considered once a goofy yet adorable innocence in my husband suddenly became a really annoying charge of stupidity. And what Cosmo considered one of my best attributes also became a constant source of nagging and quarreling. We started to forget what made us fall in love with each other thousands of years ago and only focused in those little details that kept getting bigger and bigger with time.

Of course, that generated discomfort, which transformed into anger a couple of months later. An anger that Cosmo expressed with really hurtful comments towards my appearance and that I returned calling him a moron every chance I had. As a young boy, you barely noticed them at the beginning, but you became more and more worried until you decided to take the matter in your hands with the best solution a boy of almost thirteen would come up with: You wished we were in a far away place where nobody could bother us, so we could sort things out. Although I never expected to solve our marriage crisis in Neptune, being alone and away from the routine (and after a couple of loud discussions), we re-discovered what had kept us together for so many years. When we returned to the fishbowl several weeks later you couldn't hide your enthusiasm. You told us that we were more than friends for you and that you didn't want us to forget the bond that we had.

Speaking of that, it is impossible to not form a bond with a Godchild. After all, we spend so much time together that we end knowing him or her like if he (or she) were our own child. We have loved each and every child that has been put under our care and we keep so many memories of them that I'm afraid we wouldn't be able to write them down even if we lived another 50,000 years. But I can't deny that the bond that we formed with you was one-of-a-kind. Maybe it was the way our personalities went so well together... or maybe it's the fact that we spent a longer time with you. Our bond kept getting stronger each day, even if we were close to loose you several times. And even when you broke the most important rule of all to save us from your power-mad teacher, we always found a way to return to you.

But deep inside, we knew that there was something we wouldn't be able to defeat in the end, no matter how hard we tried. And that something was _time_.

It happened slowly and it was so discrete that we didn't notice it at first: A couple of extra inches; your first zit (to much of your annoyance); the way your voice changed one day; the fact that Vicky's visits to torture you became gradually fewer until your parents decided one day that you were able to stay at home alone; how you began spending less time in your room and more time outside, specially after you got your driver's permit; the day you gave away all your toys to charity and traded them for rock music CD's and new clothes.

You still kept some of your old traits, though, like being a faithful Crimson Chin fan, your secret fondness for soap operas and playing the "not-study" game with Cosmo and ignoring me, of course, every time I reminded you that you'd be taking your SAT's very soon. As for your wishes, some of them were still crazy -like that time when you wished you were the most "extreme" guy in your school and ended swimming in a pool filled with sharks, crocodiles and a piranha (and spending a couple of weeks in the hospital after that)- but in general they became less and less frequent and usually involved simple things like having a 26-hour-night so you could finish that final report that you left for the last minute as you always did, or that sweet wish that involved both your friend Chester and a scholarship at the local University.

It was as if you didn't need our magic as much as you needed it as a ten-year-old. With time, you realized that you were fine the way you were, so you preferred spending time with Chester and AJ, not caring if the other people thought you were a dork or not. And when your senior year of high-school was almost over, with a huge party around the corner, you told her that the time of those silly crushes was up, that you weren't the same shallow boy you used to be and that, if she wanted it, they could leave all that behind and maybe go together to the party.

You looked so thrilled when you stood next to our fishbowl that night to tell us that she had accepted.

We were so happy for you, but we were really sad at the same time, because as you were asking her out, we were getting a memo from the Fairy Council informing us that the time to leave you had already arrived. You'd be turning 18 the following Saturday and becoming that way officially an adult, so you wouldn't need us anymore. Cosmo and I spent a long time figuring out what we would tell you and when... but we ended deciding that you wouldn't know it. You were going to forget us anyway, so we thought it would be better if you never found out. Besides, you were so excited with the party, your date and the fact that you were busy packing your stuff for the big move to your dorm in the University in a couple of months, that we thought it wouldn't be fair to upset you with these news... we wanted to keep you happy until the very end.

The week passed way too quickly and before we knew it, that fateful Friday arrived. That night you were making a mess in your already messy room by taking out every single piece of clothing inside your closet, examining it for a few seconds and then dropping it to the floor. I remember that Cosmo poofed next to you and...

- "What are you doing?"- he asked making that silly face that I so love- "Is this a new game? Can I play?"

- "Huh?"- You answered as you dropped a t-shirt.

Cosmo took a pair of underwear out from your top drawer and exclaimed as he dropped it with force- "Score! Ten points!"

- "Cosmo..."- I said dryly flying towards him.

- "Hey Wanda!"- He said happily as he waved his hand- "This is fun! Come and join us!"

- "This is not a game, Cosmo"- you finally said as you looked at your closet with a frown- "I'm just looking for something to wear tonight"

- "Then why are you throwing your clothes around your room?"- Asked Cosmo cocking his head to one side- "Aren't you supposed to wear them?"

- "Of course I am!"- you exclaimed finally closing the door and sighed- "But not tonight. I want to look specially fine at the party. You know... _cool_"

- "Is it because of her?"- I smiled- "Don't worry, Sport, I'm sure she won't mind what you wear tonight"

- "Besides, what happened to your _'I'm going to be myself' _philosophy?"

- "I'm going to be myself, but it sure doesn't hurt to look a little... _cooler_ for an occasion like tonight's"- you then grinned at Cosmo and added- "But I'm impressed that you know the meaning of '_philosophy_'"

Cosmo just grinned back as an answer.

- "Anyway"- you said as you began to pick up your clothes from the floor- "I must find something decent in this mess..."

- "Boy, Timmy! And people say I'm the stupid one!"- Exclaimed Cosmo as he floated close to your face- "What part of _Fairy _and _Godparents_ don't you understand?"

You slapped your face- "Of course! You can help me! What's wrong with me?"

Although I smiled, I also felt a little emptiness inside my chest, for I knew the answer to that question: As a soon-to-be-adult, you had almost forgotten about our magic and preferred to do everything on your own.

- "Must be the pressure of these last days, sweetie"- I lied- "So... just wish for it and we'll leave you ready for that big party!"

You grinned- "Yeah, and then you can turn a pumpkin into a carriage"

Ever oblivious to sarcasm, Cosmo said- "Well, that was the only thing at hand at the time"- then he started flying around the room in circles as he added- "But if you can find us a watermelon, we can turn it into a Ferrari!"

I just shook my head as you looked at us with a surprised face- "Wait a minute!"- You exclaimed making the _time-out_ sign with your hands- "Are you telling me that you were _Cinderella's _Fairy Godparents?"

- "You know, those weren't regular mice that she kept talking to all the time"- I answered proudly.

- "H... Why did you never tell me that!"

- "You never asked!"- answered Cosmo still making circles around the room.

- "And it's on Da Rules, as you already know"

You looked at me with a confused expression, but then you shook your head- "Oh, right... for a moment I had forgotten about Da Rules".

Cosmo glanced at me nervously and I just nodded sadly. Luckily enough, you didn't notice that. - "But then... how come the story only mentions Cinderella's _Godmother_?"

- "Pfft!"- Cosmo shrugged- "She told me she had _two left feet_, so I poofed up two left glass slippers for her. How was I supposed to know that she would drop one of them at the stairs?"

- "She was talking about her dancing abilities, Cosmo"- I explained.

- "Anyway, she sure was angry!"- said Cosmo- "Good thing that that Prince Charming Guy brought her slipper back to her house the following day"

- "And they lived happily ever after"- I added, concluding the reminiscences- "So... are you going to make a wish or not?"

- "OK! I wish I had cool clothes for tonight's party..."- you paused, and then added glancing at Cosmo- "... including a _complete_ pair of shoes..."- you then looked at your watch and finished your wish with- "... and that they won't disappear after Midnight!"

- "Wish granted!"- I exclaimed as I raised my wand along with Cosmo.

_Poof! Cinderell-Dude!_

- "Great! This is exactly what I wanted! Thank you, guys!"- you exclaimed as you looked at your new attire: A pair of blue jeans without holes (like all your other ones), a stripped dark blue shirt and what I can presume as the first pair of shoes I'd seen you wear since that fancy party at your grandmother's house the year before.

But even as I saw you so happy, the emptiness inside my chest grew a little, for I realized that this might had been your very last wish. Cosmo didn't seem to notice that, because he was busy flying around yourself and giving you some "advice" on surviving your first date.

- "Just do the same thing I did with Wanda: Take her to the Cheese Carnival and you'll have her at your feet... for at least 9,903 years!"

I shook my head, smiling: That first date would had been a total disaster (including our car falling from a cliff and the subsequent week I spent at the Fairy hospital) if it weren't for Cosmo's constant attempts to make me happy.

- "I'm afraid that she's already expecting us to go to the party at Chad's place"- you replied as you approached the mirror behind your closet's door- "But I'll remember that if we ever have a second date"

Just as you did every time you were going to leave your house, you took your pink hat from it's hook next to the mirror and was about to put it on when you suddenly stopped. You looked at the pink garment with a solemn expression and muttered- "Uh... I don't think I should take it to the party... it doesn't match with my shirt and..."

- "And what, sweetie?"- I asked.

- "I think I've become too old for this hat. It is too small anyway..."

You moved towards one of the half-packed boxes that were all over your room and glanced at your hat. Then back at the box. Then once again at your hat.

- "Is this another game?"- asked Cosmo peeking inside the box.

- "No"- you then glanced at us and smiled, an idea already forming inside your mind- "Guys..."

- "What is it, sport?"

- "I know this is silly but... I want you to have this"- you announced solemnly as you put your old hat in my hands- "You can throw it away if you want bu..."

- "Are you crazy? How could we ever throw this away?"- Exclaimed Cosmo as he snatched the hat away from my hands and put it on his head- "It's pink!"

- "Besides"- I added softly, my eyes already watering- "It is a present from you, a memento from all the nice and crazy times we've had together all these years"

Cosmo picked that moment to finally release all the emotions he had been bottling inside during that week and broke down in tears- "Waaah! We... we love you, Timmy!"

- "Cosmo?"- You asked genuinely shocked- "What's wrong?"

- "Oh you know Cosmo, sport"- I whispered quickly but at the same time refusing to look at you in the eyes- "He... he's very sensitive at times..."

Before we knew it, you had picked us both on each one of your hands and said- "_Something's _going on, isn't it?"

- "No"- I squeaked- "It's just that we are glad that you are going out on your first date"

- "Yeah! Our Timmy is growing up!"- added Cosmo still crying.

You may had had a tiny attention span, but you weren't stupid- "That's not it. Something is bothering you..."- you glared at us and added- "Tell me the truth... or I'll have to wish for it"

Panicked, I glanced angrily at Cosmo. This is not what we had planned- "Well..."- I gulped- "Timmy... the truth is..."

_- "Timmy!"_- Your mom called from downstairs- "_Your friends are already here!"_

- "Rats!"- You cursed as you released us and looked at your watch- "AJ wasn't kidding when he said they would pick me up _exactly_ at seven"

We flew towards the window and, just as you had said, AJ and Chester were already waiting for you inside your blonde friend's old and rusty car.

We were just saved by the bell.

- "We'll continue this when I return home"- you said angrily as you put on your jacket- "Don't think I'll forget about it"

I glanced at Cosmo sadly: You were going to forget _everything_ sooner than you expected it.

- "I'll see you later"- you were about to leave when Cosmo exclaimed.

- "Wait!"

- "Huh?"- You were just turning around when we flew across the room towards your arms and hugged you tightly.

- "We love you, Timmy"- I whispered, trying to hold back my tears.

- "You are our best pal!"

Although you were in a hurry, you hugged us back- "I love you too, guys. That's why I need to know what's going on..."

- "I promise we'll tell you later"- I said as I kissed your head- "Don't worry for us and enjoy the party"

- "Yeah!"- Said Cosmo calming down a little- "Your date must be waiting for you!"

- "All right"- you said, but your face showed that you still felt uneasy- "We'll figure whatever is going on later. Together"

Smiling at us, you finally went out, closing the door as you left.

I glanced at Cosmo and nodded. This was it. This had been the last time we've been together.

Not able to hold my emotions back any longer, I collapsed into Cosmo's arms and cried.

* * *

Once I calmed down, we started packing all our stuff. Good thing that Cosmo's empty head is larger on the inside, so we were able to store everything we had in our "Castle" inside it. At 11:15 PM, we were ready and sitting on your bed, watching the clock's hands move slowly towards that fateful hour when the Fairy Cab would pick us up. 

- "This is wrong!"- exclaimed Cosmo suddenly.

- "We have done this a hundred times already, pudding"- I replied sadly- "We already knew that we would have to leave him one day"

- "I know! But I'm not talking about that!"

- "Then?"

- "Timmy's all alone!"- Cosmo pointed at the clock and added- "We are _still_ his Fairy Godparents! We must make sure that he's happy at all times! It's on Da Rules!"

Although I was sure you were doing just fine without us, I understood what Cosmo really meant- "All right, honey, let's finish up this job"

Raising our wands, we poofed to Chad's house.

We were pretty surprised once we arrived- disguised as moths- and found out that you had already left the party. We flew around the block and there you were, walking her home. You looked pretty nervous and kept your hands on your pockets, glancing occasionally at the girl, who was just as nervous as you were, playing with a lock of black hair now and then, although she was never this shy towards you in the past.

After a couple of minutes you finally opened your mouth, but nothing came out of it. You tried again, with the same results.

- "What is he doing?"- Asked Cosmo.- "Is he trying to impress her with a fish interpretation?"

As if he wanted to prove his point, Cosmo poofed into a goldfish. Of course, he forgot that a fish can't fly, so he dropped to the ground with a loud _Thud_.

- "What was that?"- She asked, stopping. You looked around, but found nothing as I had already poofed my husband back into a moth and were flying high above your head.

- "I don't know... must have been a twig or something like that".

It seems that Cosmo's "interruption" finally broke the ice between you two, because you smiled and said- "So... did you have fun at the party?"

- "Yeah..."- she replied sitting on the steps outside the laundry you had stopped in front of. You followed her too. - "It's just that I have already been at a lot of parties like this one, so it wasn't nothing special... at least not like this..."

- "What? Walking you home?"- You asked surprised- "I thought you would be mad because I didn't have a car or something..."

- "Oh please!"- She said laughing- "We've known each other long enough for you to realize that I'm not that kind of girl!"

- "Yeah, since Elementary School"- you added grinning- "To be honest, I never thought that we would end up like this..."

- "Like what?"- She asked, finally forgetting her shyness and moving closer to you- "What do you mean by that?"

- "Well... I..."- you stuttered, blushing deeply.

In that moment, your watch started beeping, announcing the arrival of Midnight. Cosmo looked at me with pained eyes: Our time was finally up.

- "Hey, check it out!"- You exclaimed- "I'm officially 18 now"

- "Really?"- She then placed her arms around your shoulders and smiled- "Happy Birthday, Tim"

Even if we were feeling sad, we couldn't help grinning like idiots as we saw you get your first kiss. Although it caught you by surprise, you quickly recovered and kissed her back, circling her waist with your arms.

When you pulled away a few seconds later, I realized something as I watched how both your eyes and the way you caressed her face expressed something I had never seen in all the years I had spent with you.

- "He's going to be all right, Pudding"- I whispered to Cosmo as I raised my wand- "Our job is done"

My husband nodded and with a _poof_, we were gone.

* * *

Just as I expected, the Fairy Cab was already waiting for us outside your window. The driver wasn't pleased at all because of our lateness. 

- "Come on! Move it!"- he exclaimed as he honked the claxon wildly- "You aren't the only fairies I have to pick up tonight, ya know?"

- "Just a minute"- I said as I looked for the last time at your room. I tried to keep myself from crying, but I couldn't resist any longer when I saw Cosmo already shedding some tears as he pulled out a nickel from his pocket.

- "Phillip, you take care of Timmy now"- he said as he placed his beloved coin inside one of your desk's drawers- "Make sure that he plays the '_Not-Study' _game with you once in a while..."

- "Cosmo..."- I flew towards him and took his hand, but he pulled it away.

- "I don't wanna leave, Wanda!"

- "It's alright, Pudding"- I tried again and this time he let me pull him towards the Cab- "It's time to go home"

- "But Wanda, _this_ is our home!"

I just nodded and sat next to him. Adam West's voice was already greeting us, but I don't think any of us paid attention to him.

- "Good bye, Timmy"- I whispered as the vehicle pulled from the window.

We didn't say anything else the whole trip away from our home.

A couple of _Poofs_ later, the Fairy Cab dropped us outside the Fairy Council, our final stop for this long night. Just as we entered it, we were approached by a female Pixie who said with an emotionless voice- "Greetings. I'm Johnson and I'm in charge of your paperwork. You are 5.8 minutes late. Follow me this way"

I know you'd ask- _'What is a PIXIE doing at the Fairy Council?'_- but the answer is actually quite simple: Keeping track of all the wishes every Godparent grants every single day is one of the dullest jobs in the Universe. That's why Jorgen Von Strangle hired a couple hundred Pixies after the Fairies that used to do that job fell ill from boredom. The Pixies at the Fairy Council _love_ their job so much that they had never tried to take over our world like Sanderson and the Head Pixie did.

Johnson _pinged_ herself towards one of the many cubicles that were inside the Fairy Council's "_Mission Termination_" area. Once we sat down, she looked under her desk and pulled up a very heavy looking carpet full of papers and reports.

- "This is only the first of eight carpets"- she said dully- "Your godson made so many dumb wishes that I spent several nights awake filling his reports"- she took out a small flag and waved it slightly as she said- "I had never had so much fun"

- "Yes..."- I said blushing a little- "Timmy was fond of making wishes without thinking about their consequences. The Council had to make some amends to Da Rules because of that..."

- "I know"- she replied with that same tone of voice- "I filled the reports for those amends too"

Cosmo was starting to look ill from boredom- something that happened every time we came here for the termination paperwork- when Johnson took out a paper from the carpet and started reading.

- "Timothy Turner. Human. Male. Born in 1992. Godparents were Cosmo and Wanda. Date of first encounter is November 2001. Date of termination is July 2010. Reason of termination is Adulthood..."

As the pixie kept reading, I couldn't help but feel angry at the way she was summing up all our memories in just a few lines. Cosmo must have thought the same, because he looked frankly annoyed. Finally, after a few more agonizing minutes, she finished with her report.

- "You spent eight years eight months and twenty-two days in this mission, so your next task will be sent to you exactly in eight months, eight days and 22 hours. Enjoy your vacations"

- "Yeah, we sure will"- I said dryly as I imagined the pain that would be spending all that time living with Momma Cosma. Cosmo just shrugged, not caring about our free time.

- "To finish this process, you must sign the _Memory Release_ form"- said Johnson as she put a green piece of paper in front of me- "Use blue ink please"

I had to make an effort to hold back my tears as I looked at the paper. I didn't even have to read it to know what it said, for I had signed it many times in the past. The document was a letter in which both Cosmo and I agreed to give up our bond with our former Godchild, so he would forget everything he lived with us.

Johnson handed me a pen, looking a bit impatient- "Please, sign the form"

I didn't want to do this, but I knew it was the best thing we could do for you. We didn't know what would happen if you kept your childhood memories of us.

With a broken heart I signed the paper- _I'm sorry, Timmy- _and passed it to Cosmo, who looked at it as if it was a bomb.

- "Your turn"- said the pixie. Cosmo took the pen and put it over the paper, but suddenly threw it away.

- "I can't do it!"- He said stubbornly, glaring at Johnson- "Timmy's more than our Godchild. He's our _friend!_"

- "Cosmo..."- I whispered.

- "We can't do this to him!"- He exclaimed- "You _know_ he wants to remember us! Why can't he?"

- "You must sign the paper"- repeated the pixie. Cosmo stood up.

- "Oh yeah? And what if I don't want to?"

The pixie just sighed and took out a huge weapon that looked like a flame-thrower from under her desk, pointing it at my husband. Deciding that I should do something before this turned out a disaster, I took Cosmo's hand - "Pudding..."- giving his hand a light squeeze, I continued- "You know you must sign the paper..."

- "But Wanda..."

- "It's over"- I whispered- "He's moved on and so must we"

- "B...but..."

- "Just imagine what it'd be for Timmy to return home from his date just to find out that we are gone. Imagine how it'd be for him to live with our memories, but knowing at the same time that he won't see us again. What if he looks for us? What if he turns out like Crocker?"

Cosmo isn't the brightest fairy, but he's able to understand much more than what people actually give him credit for- "I... I know... I don't want him to live like that either..."

He picked up the pen and looked at the document, a couple of tears already falling down his cheeks- "But... it's just that I don't want him to forget how _happy_ we was with us!"

- "That's something he'll never forget"- I said quietly- "He might forget the details, but I'm sure that every time he'll look back at his childhood, he'll remember it as a happy part of his life"

- "But all the memories will be gone forever..."

- "No, Pudding"- I said taking his other hand- "Those memories will always remain with us, along with our other former Godchildren. As long as we remember, they'll stay"

- "All right..."- he whispered. With a heartfelt sigh, he finally signed the paper, which glowed and poofed away a few seconds later.

I can only imagine what happened next: Maybe you were still walking her home- most likely holding her hand- when you suddenly felt a little dizzy. Maybe she got a bit worried and asked you if something was wrong, but by that moment the dizziness must had had gone, so you told her that you were fine. You must have figured out that you drank too much punch or maybe it was the excitement of what happened earlier. So, shrugging a bit, you took her hand again and continued your walk back home.

A home where you wouldn't find us one hour later, but it didn't matter, for you couldn't miss what you had already forgotten.

And as easy- but at the same time as hard- as that, it was over.

It was _finally _over.

* * *

Luckily enough, we only spent a couple of months in Momma Cosma's house. Actually, I was so down that I didn't even care if my mother in law treated me like she always did. Cosmo spent the first week just sitting at the sofa and watching the ceiling, in silence. It was quite creepy, because even Momma Cosma agreed (with _me!_) that she couldn't remember a time when her house had been so quiet during one of her son's visits. 

But Cosmo isn't one to stay depressed for a long time, and he soon started acting like his old self again. We used those two months to enjoy each other's company (this was our first long vacation in almost 1000 years) and to make plans for the future. We decided that although we would always miss you, we couldn't be sad forever. Besides, we had earned so much experience from your crazy wishes that it'd be a crime to not make use of it with our future Godchildren. But deep inside I knew that it'd be a little bit hard to get used to a new kid, after spending such a long time with you.

The rest of our vacations went by like a blur: Tired of spending the day inside Mama Cosmo's house, my husband decided that we should take a long trip around our "favorite" places. We went to China, to the Moon and to the North Pole. We spent a couple of weeks in Yugopotamia- _Mark says hi_- and a month in Unwish Island- _you should keep away from the Bermuda Triangle, though_. And as for our last stop, we went to- _you got it right_- the Cheese Carnival, where we had our second Honey Moon... until we were kicked out after Cosmo ate the Cheddar Carrousel.

Just like Johnson said, we received a notification eight months, eight days and 22 hours later, asking us to go to the Fairy Council for our next assignment. A couple of hours later we were poofed back to Earth, to a small town close to Dimmsdale and inside an orphanage where a three-year-old named Anna lived.

Anna was a sweet girl whose most desired wish was to have someone to play with. She never met her parents (so she didn't even have a last name) and she was always alone. In a very vague sense she reminded us of you, but with a far larger attention span (besides other _obvious_ traits). The ladies who worked there were very kind with the orphans, but also very busy, so they didn't even notice that their youngest intern suddenly started carrying around a couple of bright colored rag-dolls- they often received toy donations, after all.

Cosmo immediately formed a bond with our new godchild: Goofy as ever, he was just what a girl like Anna needed. He often made her laugh, and even when she woke up terrified in the middle of the night after having a nightmare, Cosmo would often turn it into cheese or frogs just to hear her giggle before falling back asleep. I loved her very much, too. I spent many afternoons telling her fairy-tales (including some of our best anecdotes) and, once she finally understood that we were there not only to keep her company but to grant her all her wishes, she would often ask to go to those enchanted lands. We had a lot fun... but I'm afraid that Cosmo wasn't thrilled at all when we met the Seven Dwarves and Dopey started hitting on me- _Hey! There's only place for one moron inside my wife's heart... and that moron is me!-_.

Time went by and, just a week before Anna's fifth birthday, we were in the orphanage's main hall one Thursday afternoon helping her do a piñata for the small party that would take place the following week. As a pink pair of scissors and a green brush, we helped her paste several layers of newspaper bits over a clay pot. Once it was dry, she would decorate her piñata and fill it with candy... courtesy of Cosmo's empty head. We had already finished the second layer when we were out of glue. Anna went to the main office to ask for more (we couldn't poof it up for her, because several girls were also playing in the room) and left us over the social section from a very old newspaper. Imagine my surprise when I realized that I was laying on a very small article about an engagement party that had taken place in Dimmsdale six months before. The note also said that the wedding was planned to take place on April 23rd... and that was precisely the following Saturday.

The ceremony was very small, but filled with familiar faces- even your former baby-sitter, Vicky, was there (Cosmo swears he saw her shed a couple of tears when she thought nobody was looking at her). Good thing that your mother cried so much, otherwise I'm sure somebody would had noticed the small blonde flower-girl whose green ribbon kept sobbing loudly the whole wedding, ignoring the occasional glares that her pink hairpin directed towards to it.

You didn't notice that- actually, I doubt you would have even noticed an atomic bomb- for your eyes were only focused in your bride. You looked so grown-up that it was hard to remember you as the ten-year-old who spent many afternoons hidden inside your tree-house with your friends. But above everything else was how happy you were. You still had that look I had seen in your eyes during our last night as your Godparents, and somehow I knew that it wouldn't fade with the years.

- "That was very nice!"- exclaimed Anna once we were back in the orphanage. Cosmo was busy throwing rice around the room, just as he had done after the ceremony. He apologizes for your father's black eye, though.

- "Yes"- I agreed- "Thank you for allowing us to go, Anna. That was also very nice"

- "Are you kidding?"- said the little girl with a giggle- "I wouldn't had missed it for anything! It was just like the ending from a fairy-tale!"

Just as Anna joined my husband in his "rice-throwing" game, I thought about what she had said. That wedding had been indeed just like the ending from a fairy-tale (although I believe that marriage should be considered the beginning; instead), in the sense that it made me realize that you were just fine, even if we weren't there anymore. It was the final proof that your story with us was over (and with a happy ending, to my delight) and that you had moved on. We didn't have to worry about you anymore.

Anna was adopted one month later. A mid-aged couple that had tried to start a family for a long time decided to adopt an orphan and fell in love with Anna as soon as they saw her during their visit to the orphanage. With her most desired wish granted, she didn't need our company anymore, so we returned to Fairy World as soon as she left with her new family.

She became one of them, a former godchild. One of those who had finally found happiness (in their own special way) and moved on towards a life that didn't need them to believe in fairies anymore because they had discovered a new kind of magic around them, one that had many shapes and colors and wasn't granted by a magic wand.

They had moved on.

All of them.

And that made me wonder... when would we?

* * *

I thought about that for the next ten years. During the two years we were with that funny boy from California and the three years we spent in Alaska with the Eskimo sisters. Even during the only day we spent with that little boy that just couldn't hide his secret from his best friend. The more we were forced to say good-bye to our godchildren, the more I thought that maybe it was time for us to also let go and move on towards another direction. 

I didn't ask Cosmo about this until that day, a couple of months after we had signed yet another _Memory Release_ form, when we were spending the day in the Fairy World's beach (and away from Momma Cosma).

- "Cosmo?"-

- "Yeah, Pudding?"- He replied- "Hey! Where are my feet!"

- "You buried them, Sweetie"- I said pointing my wand at the sand.

- "Oh... right!"- He grinned.

- "Cosmo... I've been thinking..."

- "Wanda, you are the one who's always thinking anyway!"

- "I'm being serious, Cosmo"

- "Uh..."- he whimpered a little as he noticed my severe face- "What did I do this time?"

- "You didn't do anything, Cosmo"

- "Oh... phew!"- he sighed in relief.

- "Cosmo"- I repeated, taking his hands- "I just wanted to ask you how were you feeling"

- "Me?"- Cosmo poofed up a thermometer and put it inside his ear- "I'm feeling fine!"

- "I mean, how do you feel after all this... leaving our Godchildren and everything?"

- "Oh..."- for the first time in that day, I saw him sad- "You know that it's always hard for me, Wanda, but... I guess it's been harder since we left Timmy. I often wonder if there could be a way for us to keep at least one of our children. I don't like to say good-bye..."

- "Maybe it is time we kept one"- I whispered.

- "Huh? Are you saying we should kidnap one?"- Cosmo poofed up a green mask and put it on- "I never expected you to propose following a criminal life, Pudding!"

- "No, Cosmo"- I said, trying to not laugh- "I'm not talking about our _god_children. I'm talking about one of our own..."

Cosmo released my hands and backed away a little- "Are you talking about...?"

- "I thought you always wanted to be a Daddy"

- "Of course I do!"- He exclaimed as he started to jump around me, disturbing all the fairies that were laying around us- "But I thought you said it was still too soon"

- "Darling"- I giggled as I threw my arms around him- "After being married for 9,915 years, I think we are more than ready"

And that's how we decided to move on. Of course, we felt a little sad because we would have to quit our job as Fairy Godparents (at least for a little while) in order to create our family. We would miss the smiles, the fun times and the crazy adventures that having a godchild implies, but we knew that giving up all that would be the best choice in the end.

So, with that decision firm in our minds, we went to the Fairy Council once our holidays were over. You can imagine our surprise when we found Jorgen Von Strangle himself waiting for us at the entrance instead of the usual pixie.

- "I've been waiting for you, puny fairies"- he said with his characteristic thick Germanic accent. - "Come to my office, I'll give you your next assignment there"

He poofed away before we could tell him anything, so we had no other choice but to follow him. Once we were sitting in front of his massive desk, Jorgen started messing around with some papers and mumbled.

- "Wanda and Cosmo"- he said- "I've found the perfect assignment for a couple of fairies like you"

- "Jorgen..."

- "Don't interrupt me, fairy!"- He exclaimed- "Not when I'm in the middle of an official assignment"

- "That's the point"- I said- "We can't accept any new assignments"

- "What!"- He screamed with so much force that we fell from our seats- "Why won't you accept a mission! It's an order!"

- "Actually, Jorgen"- I continued, trying to ignore his furious screaming- "We won't accept any more orders, because we are quitting"

- "WHAT!"- This time Cosmo hid behind me- "You CAN'T quit just now!"

- "Yes, we can"- I said poofing up a copy of Da Rules- "It says right here that a Fairy Godparent can quit at any moment once he brings his or her final letter to the Fairy Council"

- "And here it is!"- Cosmo poofed up a green and pink envelope. Jorgen opened it and read the letter inside, which explained all the reasons behind our decision.

- "Starting a family!"- Jorgen looked at us with bewildered eyes- "Cosmo's going to _breed_!"

- "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"- I asked crossing my arms

- "I don't think the Fairy World's ready for Cosmo's descendants but, on the other hand, I'm afraid it'll never be"- he commented as he poofed away our letter.

- "So? Can we leave now?"

- "No!"- Jorgen hit the desk with his fists and added- "You can't leave! Not _now_!"

- "Why not?"- I asked raising an eyebrow- "I thought you'd be glad to get rid of us"

- "Are you kidding?"- He asked surprised- "I've never been in better shape since Cosmo joined the forces! All the times I've been forced to solve the troubles you create made my muscles even have their own muscles!"

- "I'm not sure if that's an insult or a compliment"- I commented. Jorgen flinched.

- "All right! You two are quite a good team, despite your occasional stupidity outbursts. Just see the happiness records from almost all your former godchildren!"- he then looked at me and said- "There, happy?"

I nodded at Cosmo and we both stood up. Jorgen also rose from his chair and screamed- "Wait! I'm not finished with you!"

- "Why not?"- I asked, already feeling tired of this situation.

- "You can't leave just yet..."- he then looked at Da Rules and grinned mischievously- "Because you forgot the rest of the quitting rule!"

- "What?"- I asked pulling the book towards me and passing its pages- "I read that part and I'm sure there wasn't anything else..."

- "I made Da Rules!"- He exclaimed as he snatched the book away from me- "So I know them better than anyone, including you, puny Fairy!"

- "So..."- I replied already bored- "What did we forget this time?"

- "You forgot your _Two Godchildren's Notice_"

- "Our _what_?"

- "You must bring your final letter to the council and _then_ announce your two Godchildren's period before you can be terminated from our ranks"

- "You mean that we must look after two more Godchildren _before_ we can quit!"- I asked angered.

- "Yes, you must. That'll allow us to find a replacement"- just as I was about to complain, he hit his desk with force and added- "And that's final!"

I sighed, knowing that there was no point in keeping this discussion going on- "All right, Jorgen, you win. This is our two godchildren's notice. Now give us our next mission so we can get this over..."

- "Cheer up, Fairies"- said Jorgen suddenly smiling widely at us- "I'm feeling generous today, so I'll give you a two for one deal!"

- "What does that mean?"

- "Your next mission involves looking after a pair of twins. So, you will be done with your Two Godchildren's period in just one mission"

- "That's great!"- exclaimed Cosmo crawling from under the desk.

- "Of course, Pudding"- I agreed, already sensing what my husband meant: If we were going to quit, we were going to do it with our best mission ever. We'd make sure those twins had the time of their lives. And actually... that made me feel excited too.

Jorgen also looked pleased, but I wasn't exactly sure why. Must had had to do with being able to keep his muscles in shape for a little longer. He pointed his massive wand towards us and said- "Good luck, Wanda and Cosmo!"

- "W... wait!"- I exclaimed- "You didn't tell us their na..."

But we were gone before I could finish that sentence.

* * *

We appeared inside a small bedroom that looked _oddly_ familiar. Two beds, one closet, a small desk with a fairly old computer on it, a couple of toys thrown around and a window, from which we saw a tree-house in the front yard and an old-looking Dinkelberg mowing the grass with the help of a hi-tech lawnmower. 

- "_Dinkelberg_!"- We both exclaimed at the same time as we looked around the room. So that's why I felt this place so familiar: The same blue walls, the same smell, even the same sounds from the quiet suburban street.

We were back in _your_ room. _But how!_

- "Why are we here, Wanda?"- Asked Cosmo as he flew around the room, unable to hide his excitement at this unexpected twist of events.- "Do you think that Jorgen sent us here by mistake?"

- "I don't know, pudding"- I replied, trying to figure out what was going on. - "Perhaps we were sent back in time, but I don't think Jorgen would commit such a mistake..."

The sound of a child's voice interrupted our wondering.- "_Yes, ma'am"_

- "Someone's coming!"

- "Let's hide under that bed"- I said as I took Cosmo's hand and flew under the bed that was closer to the window just as the bedroom's door opened.

We were so surprised when we saw a young boy who looked like a replica of your child-self enter the room. He was just like you in almost every aspect, from the buckteeth to the odd taste for pink clothing.

- "It's Timm..."- almost exclaimed Cosmo before I covered his mouth with my hand.

- "That's not him"- I whispered as I pointed to the boy's black mop of hair. - "And be quiet! We must find out what's going on before doing anything".

The boy looked irritated and tired. I noticed that his pink t-shirt had paint stains, like if he had been painting a wall.

- "I'm sick of that Vic-bot!"- he complained as he sat on the other bed and took his shoes off, throwing them across the room and nearly hitting a young girl that was entering the room at that moment.

- "Be careful, Tommy!"- She exclaimed as she cleaned her glasses with her also dirty white blouse. She didn't wear as much pink as the boy and had brown hair pulled back with a pink hair band.

- "I'm sorry, Tammy"- the boy apologized as the girl sat next to him. - "It's just that I can't believe we are spending our spring break with that mean robot. It made me paint the house again today!"

- "I know..."- the girl sneezed- "I'm afraid I'll have the odor from the bathroom's disinfectant stuck in my nose for a whole month. The Vic-bot made me clean it six times in a row!"

- "I hate that Mom and Dad have to work so much"- said the boy sadly- "I wish there was something we could do..."

- "That's our cue, Pudding"- I whispered to Cosmo as I took my hand away from his mouth. In that moment, the familiar purple folder with our official mission assignment appeared in front us, with a small note attached to it.

_Wanda and Cosmo:_

_Let me introduce you to your Godchildren, the fraternal twins Thomas and Tamara Turner. You'd better be able to handle this pair without creating as much havoc as you did with their father, or I'll send you to the Fairy Academy for 3,000 years! _

_- Jorgen Von Strangle_

_P.S. Consider this as a farewell gift from the Fairy Council for your retirement. _

* * *

I think it's funny how History tends to repeat itself, don't you agree? Just like that day, twenty years before, the twins found two oddly colored _nine-balls_ in the floor. Both were so frustrated because of their mean "Nanny-Bot" that they threw them against the wall, making us appear before their shocked little faces. 

_- "Hi Tommy!"_

_- "And Tammy!"_

_- "I'm Cosmo!"_

_- "And I'm Wanda!"_

_- "And we are your FAIRY GODPARENTS!"_

Once the introductions were done (including our infamous sparkly stage and everything), we spent the rest of the afternoon explaining them everything about our job as their Fairy Godparents and the most basic rules, including the one about revealing our existence to anybody. They even tried a couple of wishes involving both the Vic-bot and all the ways allowed in Da Rules to torment it. I _almost_ pitied that horrible machine when Tommy wished to change its daily dose of oil for a bottle of sulfuric acid.

The only thing we didn't tell them was our past as your Fairy Godparents. Actually, we weren't even sure what we should do, because we were almost certain that this was the first time a Fairy was allowed to be the Godparent of a former Godchild's children. So, we decided to stick to Da Rules' chapter about revealing the identities of our former godchildren to the current ones and hope that we wouldn't get in trouble with Jorgen.

Night fell upon us very soon and suddenly we heard the main door open, accompanied by the sound of two sets of footsteps.

- "Those are our Mom and Dad!"- Exclaimed Tommy rushing towards the slightly opened bedroom door and peeking trough it- "You must hide before they come up to say hi!"

Being masters in the art of disguise, we quickly appeared a fishbowl on a small table next to Tammy's bed and poofed into goldfishes.

- "Are you sure our parents won't notice your wands and little crowns?"- asked Tammy as she looked at us swim around our new home.

- "Don't worry, sweetie"- I assured her- "Our magic won't let them notice anything odd about us"

- "I hope you are right 'cause here comes Daddy!"- exclaimed Tommy as he sat in front of his action figures and pretended to be playing with them. Tammy picked a doll up from the floor and followed her brother's example.

Just as the boy said, we heard someone knocking at the door.

- "Hello? Children?"- The voice was male and _very_ familiar. I glanced at Cosmo and smiled.

- "Hello Daddy!"- answered the twins in chorus just as the door was opened and you entered the room. You looked very tired, your hair was a mess and your pink tie- _old habits die hard_- hung loose around your neck. You left your suitcase on the floor and approached your children, who dropped their "games" to greet you.

- "Tommy"- you whispered as you ruffled your son's hair-"Tammy"- you added as you gave her a hug- "How was your day?"

- "Not as bad as the others"- replied Tammy glancing at our fishbowl.

- "Really? Does that mean that you are finally getting along with the Vic-bot?"

- "No!"- The twins exclaimed at the same time- "That robot is mean!"

- "It's always giving us orders!"

- "And doesn't allow us to play!"

- "Easy there"- you explained calmly- "The Vic-bot seems strict, but it acts that way to keep the house in order and, above all, to make sure you are safe during our absence"

The twins sighed, Cosmo grinned and I rolled my eyes: It was incredible how someone could confuse that robot's cruelty with concern for the children's safety. You weren't kidding when you said you'd become as gullible as the rest of the adults when you met your future self.

- "Maybe..."- said Tommy- "Anyway, we are glad you are back!"

- "And that tomorrow's Saturday, so you'll stay at home with us"

- "Besides"- I whispered to Cosmo- "I don't think the Vic-bot would be able to come tomorrow anyway"

- "Not after I made that anvil fall on it's head!"- added Cosmo mischievously.

- "What's that?"- I heard you ask suddenly. I felt my gills freeze when I noticed you were looking at us.

- "That?"- Replied Tammy- "It's our fishbowl, of course!"

- "I don't remember you having a fishbowl"- you added as you approached us- "Where did you get it?"

- "Uh... Internet"

- "Internet?"

- "Mom bought it!"- Said Tammy- "So we could learn about responsibility"

- "She didn't tell me about that, but it sounds like something she would do"

By then you were standing next to our fishbowl. You sat on Tammy's bed and examined us for a moment, while we tried desperately to act like a couple of _normal _goldfishes so you wouldn't suspect anything.

- "Goldfishes"- you smiled- "I had a couple just like them when I was your age. Have you named them yet?"

- "They are Cosmo and Wanda!"- replied Tommy quickly. Tammy glared at him. Cosmo paled and I nearly lost my breath. But your eyes looked surprised for an instant, just like they did every time we granted you a wish...

- "Cosmo and Wanda..."- you repeated as you looked at us- "They sound familiar..."

But that instant passed quickly and you shook your head, back in the present.- "Where did you get them from? Television?"

- "Yes, from a cartoon!"- said Tommy.

- "Maybe that's why..."- you stood up and glanced at us for the last time- "Take good care of them"

- "We will!"- replied the children at the same time.

- "I'm going to help Mom with the dinner"- you said as you moved towards the door.- "Please come downstairs in five minutes, all right?"

- "Yes Daddy!"- The twins replied just as the door was closed behind you.

Cosmo and I sighed in relief. Tammy glared angrily at her brother- "You are a moron, Tommy! You almost ruined everything!"

- "I did not"

- "Did too!"

- "Did not!"

- "Did too!"

- "Did not!"

- "Did..."

- "Please be quiet!"- I exclaimed as I poofed back into my original form. I looked at Tommy.- "Tammy is right, Sport. You must be more careful in the future"

- "I'm sorry..."- said Tommy looking at the floor.

- "Cheer up!"- said Cosmo also poofing back from the fishbowl- "Your Dad didn't suspect anything and we still have five more minutes before your Mom forces you to eat spinach!"

- "Yeah! Let's go to Pluto in the meantime!"- exclaimed Tommy jumping around the room in an astronaut costume that Cosmo poofed up just for him.

- "Wanda?"- asked Tammy.

- "Yes, sweetie?"

- "Did you notice that Daddy thought your names sounded familiar?"

I smiled nervously- "Maybe he heard them on television"

* * *

That's the only time you have questioned our sudden arrival to your children's life. After that afternoon, you've only barely glanced at us when you come at night to say "Good Night" to your children (and read to them, when you have the time for that). But we don't mind, because we already feel incredibly happy to have you back in our lives, even if it isn't in the same terms. 

Besides, your children keep us _very _busy. It only took us a couple of months to get to know them: Tommy, the eldest twin (by five minutes), has a quick mouth that often makes him say things he doesn't mean to. Besides being one of the popular kids at school, he also has a huge crush for a pretty geeky girl that makes him act like a lunatic every time she is near him. He even has a secret shrine for her!.

Tammy, on the other hand, is a shy kid who has to endure a bully named Fran. This tough girl loves to lock your daughter inside her locker and to knock her glasses off when they are in Gym class. Although she is very intelligent, Tammy is also very lazy, therefore she loves to frequently play the "Not Study Game" with Cosmo. She also likes '_girly stuff' _like soap-operas - her favorite is _Kissy_ _Kissy Goo Goo Part III_- and is an ace at playing videogames.

But, despite their differences, the twins love and protect each other very much, specially when they have to face menaces like the Vic-Bot (really, Sport, why did you hire _a robot_?) and their teacher, a very old but still obsessed with magical creatures Denzel Crocker, who loves to make you visit him at School to talk about your "trouble-maker children", besides other _'important' _topics.

- "I can't believe they still allow him to teach"- you muttered at dinner one night, after spending three hours at school with your former teacher- "It's the fourth time he had asked me this month to talk about Tammy's grades and he didn't even mention her once the whole time I was there"

- "What did he talk to you about then, Daddy?"

- "Just the same non-sense I've heard him talk about since _I_ was kid: That Fairies are real and that I know where to find them. Can you believe this guy!"- You exclaimed as you dropped your fork on your plate- "Tommy, could you please pass me that green saltcellar that you've been whispering to the whole dinner?"

Having inherited your big imagination, the twin's wishes usually makes us spent endless afternoons involved in the same, crazy kind of adventures you had as kid. We've already gone to the Moon and back, to explore an ancient Pyramid in Yucatan, to the cheese carnival (although we had to dodge all the guards that were looking for Cosmo) and to the 1920's. Your kids have already wished for heat and meat vision, fairy wings, telekinetic powers and an escape route to Oklahoma from their room (And I still insist that that is the most stupid wish they have made in the months we've been with them).

Some of their wishes involve other people around them, like their parents of course. You may not remember it because the twins also inherited your amazing talent to "unwish" every wish that turns out wrong, but you fought against crime a couple weeks ago as Cleft, the man-chin wonder, along with your wife (although Tommy said that yours was the '_lamest superhero suit_' he had ever seen). And how could we forget Tammy's wish for their parents to become children again because she thought that "they had already forgotten how to have fun"? I must admit that it was a blast for both Cosmo and me to see you act as the little kid we remember as our Godchild, but I'm afraid that Tammy wasn't as thrilled as us when you won against her ten times in a row at the "_Kaboom_ _Nebula!"_ videogame.

In general, we are enjoying so much our time as your children's Godparents that I guess I owe Jorgen one for forcing us to accept this last mission before our retirement. Don't tell anybody, but I secretly wish that this mission will last a very long time, although sometimes I think we aren't as much needed as someone else would think. Although you spend the most part of the day outside (and the Vic-bot doesn't make things easier), the children are aware deep inside that all that work that keeps you away from them is done for the sole purpose to make them have a childhood as good as the one you had. Becoming the father of twins at such a young age surely implied a lot of effort on your side, including a couple of sacrifices, like not being able to spend as much time with your family as you wanted.

But that doesn't mean you don't try to make it up to them.

We discovered your secret a couple of weeks after our arrival. Although we try to sleep at night, our job as Godparents requires us to keep "an open eye" to assure our Godchildren's safety at all times, even at night. That's why we heard the bedroom's door opening slowly, and saw the shadowy figure that stepped inside. It was almost one A.M. and you were here, still awake, watching them sleep. After kissing both their heads, you left the room as slowly as you had entered it and we then heard your footsteps going down the stairs. Disguised as a couple of flies, we flew towards the studio, where you were already sitting in front of your desk, surrounded by towers of papers and folders.

We watched you work for several hours, trying to catch up with as much tasks as you could, so you would be able to spend those extra hours outside with your children instead of locking yourself inside the studio the whole weekend trying to finish that _ultra-important-project _that had come out of nowhere just as you were leaving your office the previous afternoon. Obviously, the following morning you looked exhausted as you played tag with the twins in the park, but we knew that below your tired face you felt proud of your effort.

And that's just how we've been feeling every sleepless night we've spent keeping you company disguised as a pink pen and a green eraser. I admit that sometimes I've wished there was something we could do besides watching and providing you with that pink and green blanket you usually wake up with the following morning (although you must believe that it is your wife the one that puts it over you after you fall asleep on the desk), but then I remember that your children ignore the relationship that kept us together many years ago. And besides, I'm sure you wouldn't wish for our help even if you were able to, for these nights are just another proof of the love you have for your family.

Nights just as tonight, that I've been spending telling you the still unfinished story of what happened once your fairy-tale was over...

_- "Wanda?"_

_- "Yes, Pudding?"_

_- "I don't think that Timmy needed you to tell him a story. He's been asleep the whole time!"_

_The pink haired fairy just smiled as she took her husband's hand- "Let's go back to the children's room, Cosmo."_

Good Night, Timmy...

* * *

But the fairies weren't able to keep their secret from their Godchildren any longer, because that night, a thirsty Tammy had gone downstairs for a glass of water when she heard her Godmother telling the ending of an incredible story to her father, who was deeply asleep on his desk. The brunette returned to the room she shared with her twin brother and pretended to sleep as she saw her Godparents return to their fishbowl. Deciding that she wouldn't confront them without informing her brother about her discovery, she fell back asleep. 

Cosmo and Wanda spent the following morning flipping through an old photo album while the twins played outside with their father. They were so immersed in their memories that they didn't notice when the children returned to the room, ready to confront them.

- "What's this?"- asked Tommy as he suddenly snatched the photo album from his Godfather's hands.

- "How weird!"- Exclaimed Tammy with pretended surprise- "Why are you watching pictures of our Dad as kid?"

- "Well..."- stuttered Wanda as she tried to come up with an explanation- "We... were trying to get some information!"

- "Which kind of _information_?"

- "Isn't it obvious?"- Said the pink-haired fairy- "If we are going to be your Godparents, we need to know everything about your family, including their childhood!"

- "Oh really?"- said Tommy pointing at a picture of his 10-year-old father, standing in front of the house and holding a green and a pink balloons- "Then why these balloons look so _familiar_?"

- "Yeah!"- Added Tammy- "They look _so much _like the ones we took to the park the other day..."

Cosmo looked very nervous and Wanda just sighed- "Well... I guess it's time we told you the truth..."

- "Don't bother"- said Tammy suddenly smiling- "I heard you last night when I went to the kitchen for a glass of water"

- "You were our Daddy's Fairy Godparents, weren't you!"- asked Tommy

The fairies looked at each other and then back at the twins and nodded.

- "You caught us!"- said Cosmo with a grin

- "Why didn't you tell us?"

- "Because we aren't allowed to reveal the identity of our former Godchildren to our current ones unless they discover it themselves"- explained Wanda- "It's on Da Rules!"

- "This is so cool!"- Exclaimed Tommy- "I bet our Daddy knows a lot of cool stories about his adventures with you"

- "No, sport"- said Wanda sadly- "You know you can't reveal our existence to anyone, including your father"

- "Besides"- added Cosmo- "He doesn't have any stories to tell you... because he doesn't remember us at all"

- "What? Why not?"- asked a worried Tammy.

Cosmo and Wanda spent that Saturday afternoon explaining to their Godchildren what would happen when they grew up. Obviously, the twins weren't thrilled at all with the idea of loosing _and _forgetting their Godparents once they become adults. The fairies then decided it wouldn't be good to upset their Godchildren twins anymore and changed the subject, telling them stories about the good times they had with their father twenty years ago, including the time he decided he would never grow up and live inside his favorite TV shows, and how that almost caused a terrible future if it weren't for the unexpected visit of his future self.

- "That was an incredible story!"- Exclaimed Tommy once his Godparents finished with their story- "I can't imagine my Dad as a ninja!"

- "That must have been so cool!"- added Tammy

- "You should be glad the future ended up being this way"- said Wanda with a frown- "Otherwise none of us would be sitting here right now"

- "But there's something I don't get at all"- said Tommy rubbing his chin.

- "What is it, Sport?"

- "How could Dad just... resign to forget you?"- He asked- "If I had been in his place... I'd had done _something_ to make sure I wouldn't forget anything!"

- "Actually..."- said Cosmo with a huge smile- "There _is_ something he did..."

The following morning, the Fairy Godparents watched the twins dig up a very old lunch-box from a specific spot in the back-yard they had told them about. Smiling broadly, the twins went inside and looked for their father, who was busy looking through the morning mail.

- "Hey, Daddy! What's this?"- asked Tammy as Tim took the lunch-box from his daughter's hands and blew over it, uncovering a very faded Johnny Hunt picture.

- "Hey! I remember this. It's my time capsule"- he said as he opened it up. Inside the _'capsule' _were a very old TV Guide with a dog on its cover, a picture of his former Baby-sitter, Vicky, crossed with a red marker and many other pictures and bits of paper. His adult mind couldn't figure out why he took the time to bury all these apparently useless items, until he found another picture down at the bottom. On it, he appeared as a teary-eyed ten-year old standing next to his fishbowl.

He couldn't avoid a frown as he studied his childish face, wondering what would have made him look so... _miserable_ at that moment. But then, as he studied the couple of goldfishes at his side, he smiled.

Tommy and Tammy were busy studying their father, trying to detect any trace of recognition on his face. But they didn't find anything, because he suddenly shook his head- "Ah well. Time to go to work"

He went towards the door and opened it, revealing the children's most hated adversary- "And time for your babysitter".

- "Hi Mr. Turner. I'm here to baby sit the little targets… I mean the precious gifts from above. Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha"- it said as it came inside.

The twins glanced at each other and, not wishing to spend that beautiful summer day at the mercy of that horrible machine, they clinged behind their father's legs as they cried.

Tim looked at his children for a moment, then at the Vic-Bot as he rubbed his chin.

- "Hmm. There's something about this that's familiar. But I…"- but he couldn't continue because the alarm of his wrist watch started beeping- "Whoops! Gotta' go. I'm gonna' be late!"

He walked towards the door with his children still clinged on his legs and opened it

- "Bye Tammy!"- he said as he shook his daughter off- "Bye Tommy!"- He added as he did the same with his son.

"Have a memorable day Mr. Turner,"- said the Vic-Bot as it closed the door. Then, it turned to the twins with many weapons suddenly sticking out of its body.

Tommy and Tammy screamed and ran to the window just to see their dad walk away.

"No! Don't leave! Take us with you!" they cried, but it was too late. He was gone.

From the other side of the room Cosmo and Wanda smiled at the ironic scene they had just witnessed.

- "Like father like son"- commented Wanda.

- "Tell me about it!"- added Cosmo as he grinned.

* * *

Tommy and Tammy were disappointed at their father's lack of recognition. 

- "I told you that he wouldn't remember anything"- said Wanda as she appeared a huge bowl of ice-cream that the children and Cosmo devoured instantly.- "All the memories and traces of magic are erased from our former Godchildren's life once they grow up"

- "I know..."- said Tammy sadly, her cheeks stained with chocolate syrup- "But I hoped that my Dad would remember at least _something_"

- "It's a pity that his time-capsule didn't work out in the end"- added Tommy.

But they were all wrong, because that very afternoon, just as the children were outside playing in the Tree-house with their neighbor, Tracy McBadBat, the Vic-Bot was forced to leave the house earlier than usual.

Cosmo and Wanda were taking a nap inside their fishbowl when the bedroom's door opened suddenly and Tim came inside, carrying a paper bag with the words "_Wacky Pet Shop_" printed on it and a jar filled with water. He placed it on the bed and moved towards the fishbowl, grinning mischievously.

- "Hi there!"- He said, waking up the sleeping _goldfishes_, who had a hard time trying to hide their surprise at this unexpected visit.

Tim turned to the paper bag and took out a large fish-bowl from it- "Sorry to disturb you, but I brought a surprise"

Wanda glanced at Cosmo, who shook his head. None of them knew what was going on.

- "You know..."- whispered Tim as he emptied the jar inside the large fishbowl- "My kids found my time-capsule this morning. I can't remember most of the junk I stored inside it... except for this picture"

The adult took out the picture from his pocket and showed it to the goldfishes- "I don't remember what made me feel so sad that day... but I DO remember that every time I talked to my goldfishes, I felt a lot better. My parents say that I used to take them around with me all the time and that I was a weird kid in that sense "- he laughed-" Maybe they were right!"

He remained silent as he carefully took out each fish from their old fishbowl with the help of a small net and placed them inside the larger one. He finished his task by moving the fishes' purple castle into their new home.

- "All done"- Tim whispered as he smiled- "I wish I could have done this for my old pets, but I'm afraid I didn't have enough money then. It's a pity, because I only have good memories of them. Somehow they made my childhood better, as silly as it sounds"

One of the goldfishes, with bright pink eyes, moved towards one of the fishbowl's walls. The other one swam around its new home in wild circles.

- "I see you like it in there!"- said the man standing up. He put the old fishbowl inside the bag and moved towards the door and stopped, smiling to the fishes one last time before leaving the room.

Once they were alone, the goldfishes poofed into their original forms. Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other for an instant before the green haired fairy cheered and flew around the room in complete excitement.

- "He still remembers us Wanda!"- He exclaimed

The pink-haired fairy nodded- "And he always will, Pudding"

_

* * *

__So I was right, after all. You may have moved on, just as your children and we will do in a few years. But in the end it won't matter, as it also won't matter the years or the distance. As long as the important memories remain within us, our bond will always exist._

_And that's the only thing that will never move on._

**THE END.**

* * *

A/N: This was my first FOP fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. English is not my first language, so if you found any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'll be very grateful if you let me know, although I tried to avoid them as much as I could. 

_Invder Lava_ asked me if I referenced another story in this fanfic. Well, besides the obvious _Cinderella _reference, I think I was inspired by Trixie21's wonderful fanfic "The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation" (and if you haven't read it, what are you waiting for?), and it's second chapteralso helped a lot me while I was looking for the English dialogue fromthe Channel Chaser's Epilogue (I've only seen it in Spanish). Other sources of inspiration were the fanart from Azurice's, NeoSlashott's and White-Wolfen's galleries at deviant art (dot) com :).

I wrote two endings for this story: The _"happy-happy_" one and the "_bittersweet_" one, which is the one you just read because I felt it went better with the general, sappy mood of this story. But since I had so much fun writing the other one, I'll post it as an alternate ending in a couple days (I still need to correct it).

Finally, a minor note regarding Timmy's wife before I go: Although I have my preferences, I didn't want to focus too much on the romantic side of this story, so I left Timmy's choice open on purpose. I tried to give vague hints towards both Tootie and Trixie, so feel free to interpret them as you wish .

Thank you so much for reading!

**Edit #1:** Fixed a couple of mistakes from the ending, including a grammar one that _Invder Lava_ kindly pointed out to me. Thank you:).


	2. The Memories Remain

_Disclaimer: The Fairly OddParents and its character's are copyrighted to Butch Hartman. I only wrote this fanfic for fun :)._

_A/N: This is the alternate "happy-happy" ending; therefore it replaces the final scene from this story. _

* * *

**...THE MEMORIES REMAIN.**

Tommy and Tammy were disappointed at their father's lack of recognition.

- "We told you that he wouldn't remember anything"- said Wanda as she appeared a huge bowl of ice-cream that the children and Cosmo devoured instantly.- "All the memories and traces of magic are erased from our former Godchildren's life once they grow up"

- "I know..."- said Tammy sadly, her cheeks stained with chocolate syrup- "But I hoped that Daddy would remember at least _something_"

- "It's a pity that his time-capsule didn't work out in the end"- added Tommy.

- "There are things that just can't be avoided, no matter how hard you try"- commented Wanda taking her husband's hand.

- "Especially when _Da_ _Rules_ are involved"- added Cosmo with a frown.

- "I wish there was a way to over-rule them"- said Tommy with a frown- "I hate to be bound by them!"

- "Welcome to my world!"- exclaimed Cosmo. Wanda shook her head.

- "Cheer up, kids"- she said- "As long as our godchildren, current and former, have a good life, everything else don't matter"

- "And that's precisely what we are here for!"- Added the green-haired fairy taking out his wand- "And I see a couple of kids that need to have fun right now!"

- "Yeah!"- Agreed Wanda- "It's a nice summer day and there are a lot of things to do!"

The twins sighed, but decided to let it go in the end.

After all, if the _magic_ from a couple of _fairies_ couldn't bring their father's memories back... _what else could achieve that?_

* * *

Timothy "Tim" Turner was sitting in his office one sunny, spring afternoon. He sighed as he looked through the window, wishing he could be outside and enjoying the day instead of spending it inside, trying to figure out a slogan for a new line of dolls that resembled fairies. He had been working at that the whole morning and not a single idea had appeared on his already blocked mind. 

_'And they say that I used to have a vivid imagination'- _he thought as he turned back to his desk and continued with his "brain-storming". Every time he felt blocked, he would take out a small notebook and begin doodling on it, hoping that a new idea would appear magically between the swirls and silly faces he usually drew.

Despite being barely thirty, Tim was already considered one of the top executives at the Advertising Agency, a spot that had required more than his vivid imagination to achieve. He had found a job a couple of months before he got married as the assistant of one of the now retired executives, who had been impressed by the young man's ability to come up with the most eccentric ideas for almost any occasion or product (despite his average grades).

What started as easy tasks that involved designing a couple of logos- he had followed a major in Graphic Design, after all- soon became simple projects for small clients. The more time Tim spent working, the more he was recognized by his superiors, and that meant not only better positions inside the company, but also the money he needed to provide his family with everything it needed, specially with two babies already on their way. Thank goodness that his parents retired and moved to Florida a couple of months before the twins were born, leaving the old house on their son's grateful hands.

He smiled, thinking on how happy his wife had looked the day they had moved to their "new" home. Without the pressure from paying the rent for the small apartment they had lived in during their first 18 months of marriage, she was able to retire from her job as one of the DimDaily's journalists- with top photographer Chester McBadBat as her colleague- for a couple of years to take care of the babies.

She took it back once the children were six years old and started going to their parent's old Elementary School. For a couple of years they hired Anna, a blonde teenager from down the street, to look after them in the afternoons. The twins and Anna got along pretty well, and she usually told them stories about far-away lands where princesses, dwarves and fairies lived and had crazy adventures together. Tim had listened to a couple of those tales during the afternoons he surprisingly arrived home before his wife, and he had to admit that they were pretty creative, his favorite being the one about the dwarf that fell in love with a married fairy.

_'Anna's imagination would undoubtedly be of great use to me right now_'- Tim thought as he continued with his doodling. Unfortunately, Anna had moved to New York the year before, so he had been forced to look for another baby-sitter for the twins. But one of the key features from the 2020's was the massive propagation of robots in almost every aspect of the routine life, including child-care. Robots soon replaced the teenage girls that used to take care of the working force's children, and many _robot-sitters_ agencies appeared like magic all over the city, including "_Victoria's Services for the Precious Gifts from Above"_. Although Tim considered both the name and the owner of that agency _creepy _(for reasons he couldn't figure out), he had no other choice but to hire one of the "Vic-bots" to take care of the twins because it was the closest one to the neighborhood. Sure, the kids weren't thrilled at all with the new "nanny", but Tim thought that it was because they missed Anna, and that it was only a matter of time before they got used to it. He never expected that "matter of time" to last almost one year, but in the end the kids stopped complaining _that_ much about the robot and even seemed _happier_ than usual.

A _beep_ from the computer brought Tim back from his memories; a new e-mail had arrived to his inbox. The young man turned to the monitor only to find out that it was just spam and erased it. He stretched his legs and glanced at his note-book, hoping that all his doodling and brain-storming could inspire him. He looked at the first page and took a sip from his coffee, almost spitting it as his eyes read a rather _peculiar_ phrase.

_Wands and Wings! Floaty Crowny Things! _

Tim shook his head and looked at the note-book again, trying to figure out what could have made him write such an odd sentence. Resting his chin on his elbow he studied the rest of the page, noticing that all the doodles surrounding the phrase resembled little crowns and wands with shiny stars on their tops.

_'Well... at least my unconsciousness is being creative today. It's a catchy phrase'_- he thought as he smiled at his _sudden_ outburst of imagination, but at the same time wondering why he suddenly had an odd feeling of... _familiarity_. Fairies and all that girly stuff from fairy-tales were more Tammy's or his wife's territory than his, after all.

_- "Mister Turner"_- the artificial, robotic voice from his android secretary was heard from the other side of the door- _"Your visitor has arrived"_

- "A visitor?"- He muttered as he remembered that he didn't have any appointments that day. - "Are you sure it is for me?"- he asked once it opened the door and entered the office.

- "He said he's looking for _Tim Turner_, Mr. Turner"- replied the android- "And my database doesn't have any other _Tim Turner _registered besides yourself".

Tim glanced towards his organizer to confirm his suspicions, but was suddenly blinded by a weird flash of light. After blinking a couple of times, he opened the red book and looked for the correct page. He almost fell from his chair when he found out that he really had an appointment with someone named _Jorgen Von Strangle_ at that day and time. It was even written with his hand-writing, so there was no doubt that Tim himself had made it, although he couldn't remember when or how. Not even who was this guy.

- "My mind surely is playing games at me"- he sighed as looked at his secretary- "Tell Mister..."- he glanced at his organizer- "...Von Strangle to come in"

- "As you _wish_"- replied the android as it left the room, making the man shiver. _'What is going on with me?'_

But he couldn't wonder about that furthermore, because in that moment a tall, muscular man entered the office with loud steps. Tim looked up at his huge visitor, who had short, white hair and was dressed with military-printed pants and a long, black cloak. Working for an Advertising Agency involved meeting the most eccentric people Tim could have ever imagined, so he wasn't as surprised as someone else could be.

- "Good afternoon, Mr. Von Strangle"- he greeted as he stood up- "Please, have a seat..."

- "Greetings, _not-so-puny-anymore _human."- Replied the visitor loudly, with a thick Germanic accent- "I never expected it, but I'm glad to see you again"

- "Excuse me, Mister Von Strangle but..."- said Tim with wide eyes- "... have we met before?"

As an answer, the mysterious visitor started laughing as if Tim had told him a really funny joke- "Adult humans!"- He exclaimed between laughs- "Gullible as ever!"

- "I'm sorry"- Tim frowned- "But I'm afraid I didn't understand the joke.."- he gestured to the chair in front of his desk before he sat down on his own. Von Strangle followed suit- "Anyway... what can I do for you?"

- "Glad you asked, because I wanted to get to the point as soon as possible!"- replied Von Strangle, his voice echoing throughout the office.- "I'm here because something _unexpected_ has just happened"- he glared at Tim and continued- "_Something_ that could change the Fairy World's operation forever!"

- "Fairy World?"- Tim laughed- "You are from the toy factory, aren't you? I called your marketing executive yesterday and told him that I would have the project ready next Thursday and..."

- "Silence, Turner!"- The man hollered. Tim stood up.

- "Just who do you think you are, coming to my office and talking to me like that?"- he exclaimed as he glared at Von Strangle, who smirked.

- "I see... you are as loud-mouthed as you used to be as a kid"- he also stood up and looked at the young man in the eyes- "I bet that deep inside you are still the same trouble maker that forced me to make several amends to _Da_ _Rules_"

Tim backed away, confusion written on his eyes- "What are you talking about? You talk as if you knew me well, but I can't remember you at all..."

- "Correct, human"- the man took his cloak off, allowing Tim to see a long staff that was hidden inside it, with a huge star shinning on it's top.- "We made sure that you couldn't remember your childhood, just like all the former Godchildren the Force has taken under it's care for thousands of years. However, I never expected _them_ to figure out a way to over-rule _Da_ _Rules_"

Tim was mesmerized by the staff's shiny star, but he shook his head and looked at Von Strangle- "_Them_?"

- "You must be doing something right, Turner, to be able to get this second chance. However..."- Von Strangle then grabbed Tim by the collar and growled- "...If you try to do _anything_ funny, like taking advantage of this knowledge or revealing it to _anybody_, you won't be the _only_ one who'll suffer the consequences, _AM I CLEAR?"_

Tim just nodded, not understanding what Von Strangle was talking about. But that wouldn't last any longer, because in that moment the huge visitor raised his staff and pointed it towards the young man, who instinctively closed his eyes while trying to cover himself with his arms. A strange sound- like a _poof_- was heard and Tim opened his eyes, noting that a strange, green document had appeared on his desk. Von Strangle took out a huge stamp and stomped it on the paper, leaving a big red mark with the word "_VOID" _on it.

And that's when Tim's world started to change: He suddenly felt very dizzy and had to grasp his chair to keep his balance, as several images that seemed like the illustrations from a very weird fairy-tale invaded his mind. Like pieces from a puzzle, each one of them took the place it had left empty twelve years before, completing once again the whole picture of his childhood.

A childhood that had been blessed with the magic and friendship from his _Fairy_ _Godparents_.

Jorgen Von Strangle helped the young man standing up, still recovering from the _process_. Tim blinked a few times and glanced at Jorgen, recognition finally showing on his bright blue eyes.

- "J... Jorgen?"- He stuttered as he eyed the huge fairy up and down.

- "The strongest and most muscled fairy in the whole Universe in person, Timmy Turner"- replied the fairy as he patted the human's back with force, almost making him loose his balance again.

Tim blushed- "No one calls me by that nickname anymore..."

- "I see"- said Jorgen- "Things have changed, haven't them?"

- "Yeah..."- Tim looked at his surroundings, with an expression that could make anyone wonder if he had just been awakened from a very long slumber. For the first time in twelve years, the young man was looking at the world through the eyes of someone who knew that fairies were real. He glanced at his grown body as he added softly - "... they have".

- "You are the first grown-up that is allowed to remember our existence"- commented Jorgen- "You are a very lucky human"

For an instant, Tim agreed with Jorgen. He now remembered _everything_! The magic! The wishes! The magical beings that he thought only existed in Fairy-tales!

But at the same time he remembered _their_ adventures; the laughs and joys; the nights he spent with them, talking about everything; Wanda's counseling; Cosmo's sense of humor; their friendship; their love and company... that _wouldn't come back _just as his memories had.

- "I'm not so sure about that..."- he whispered as he realized all that- "What use is there in remembering?"- Tim shook his head, his expression showing both sadness and confusion- "It's too late. I'm already an adult, and that means that I've lost them. They are _gone_ forever"

- "That's something you'll have to figure out by yourself"- replied the fairy with a very _uncharacteristic _soft tone of voice.- "I must leave now"

- "W... wait!"- Exclaimed Tim- "You've got to help me!"

- "As I said, you are the very first adult human that is allowed to know about our existence. There are no rules written yet for a situation like yours"- Jorgen took his cloak and raised his wand- "As for your search for answers, I'd start looking inside my _wallet_ if I were you. Good luck, Turner... and DON'T FORGET MY WARNING!"

The muscled fairy disappeared with a _poof, _leaving Tim alone with the new memories and questions that kept appearing in his mind the longer he thought about them.

_'My wallet?'- _He put his hand inside his pants' pocket and took out his old, brown wallet, emptying it on his desk. He looked through its contents, trying to figure out how could they answer all his questions. A couple of bills, a credit card, an old nickel...

Tim examined the coin as he remembered that he had found it inside his desk when he had been taking his old furniture out from his former bedroom to make space for the twins' cribs. In that very moment, his pregnant wife had entered the room, announcing that _'it was time'_. A couple of days later, he found the nickel inside his pocket and decided to keep it as a memento from the day he had become a father.

- "Phillip..."- he whispered, the name appearing almost out of nowhere- "Cosmo left you with me on purpose didn't he?"

Putting the coin inside his pocket, he glanced at his desk one more time, this time noting the pictures he always kept with him wherever he went: A picture of his parents, another one of his wife, a fairly recent picture of his children and, finally, the odd picture he had found inside his time-capsule several months before. He kept it because, despite its weird angle and blur, it brought him pleasant memories from his childhood. Until Jorgen's visit, he remembered the goldfishes that appeared beside his teary-eyed, ten-year-old self as the faithful pets he confided in, making him happy no matter how hard things got.

But now, as he finally was allowed to see their oddly colored eyes and small crowns, Tim could remember them as his Fairy Godparents.

The young man looked at the picture, then back at the one of his children, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. He didn't need to be as smart as AJ to finally figure everything out.

_"Goldfishes... I had a couple just like them when I was your age. Have you named them yet?"_

_"They are Cosmo and Wanda!"_

_"Cosmo and Wanda... They sound familiar..."_

If it weren't for it's lack of organs, Tim's android secretary would have had a heart attack from the sudden and loud way it's boss left his office a couple of seconds later...

* * *

Half an hour later, just as the twins were outside playing in the Tree-house, the Vic-Bot was forced to leave the house earlier than usual. A couple of Goldfishes were floating inside their fishbowl when the bedroom's door opened suddenly and Tim came inside, his cheeks flushed and panting loudly. He dropped his suitcase and approached the fishbowl quickly, as if he feared it would disappear at any moment. 

- "Cosmo?"- He whispered as he peered at the container- "Wanda?"

But the fishes kept swimming absently around their aquatic home

- "Guys! It's me, T-Timmy... your Godson!"- he stuttered- "You r-remember me, don't you?"

But the fishes didn't seem to react at his words.

- "I don't know why, but Jorgen went to my office and gave me back my memories!"- He exclaimed- "It was just like waking up from a very weird dream and I..."- closing his eyes, he continued- "... I remember _everything_ now!"

Noting the absence of response from the creatures, the young man sighed, placing his hand on the fishbowl's cool surface waiting for something to happen. A wink. A smile. A _poof_. _Anything_.

But nothing happened.

Smiling sadly, Tim realized that he was just fooling himself: The past was gone and everything had changed, including himself. Those times were now only memories that had been reawakened in his mind and nothing more, no matter how hard he wished for it.

- "It's been too long... you can't recognize me anymore"- he straightened up, his eyes already watering. - "Perhaps you also forgot everything, like you did with Crocker."

Turning back, he cleaned the unshed tears from his eyes with the back of his hand- "Or maybe I'm just going as crazy as him..."

Feeling stupid and defeated, Tim moved towards the door and picked up his suitcase.

But just before he left the room, a voice from his past called out- _"We could never forget you, Timmy!"_

Dropping his suitcase in shock, the young man turned around and found himself face to face with the source of his childhood's greatest memories: A couple of small fairies- a green-haired male and a pink-haired female- were floating above the now empty fishbowl, their eyes shinning with joy.

After twelve long years, they were reunited at last.

They didn't say anything else, for Cosmo and Wanda flew towards their former Godson's welcoming arms and hugged him tightly. The human couldn't hold his emotions back any longer and cried, returning the embrace.

They stayed like this for a while, in silence, for there are times when words aren't needed at all to express an emotion.

Once they calmed down, Tim told them everything that had happened that afternoon. Wanda listened to her Godson's story patiently, while Cosmo flew around and studied him, as if he wanted to make sure that the man in front of him was indeed "his Timmy" and not an impostor.

- "... and then he said that I should start my search for answers inside my wallet"- said Tim as he showed the fairies their old picture, concluding his story- "That's how I found this picture inside it and realized that you were here"

Wanda took the picture and examined it, smiling gently at the memory- "It's like a miracle... like a wish come true for us"

- "We've missed you so much all these years!"- added Cosmo, blowing his nose on his Godson's tie.

- "That's why you were so upset that night weren't you?"- asked the young man suddenly. Not sure how to react, the fairies glanced at each other before nodding.

- "You were so excited about your date and everything, that we didn't want to upset you with our problem"

- "_Your_ problem!"- Exclaimed Tim angrily- "It was _my _problem too! You should have told me! You shouldn't have faced this alone. Besides..."- Tim's eyes saddened- "I... I never was able to say good-bye"

- "You sort of did that"- said Cosmo, hiding behind his wife- "Just before you left, remember?"

- "It's not the same and you know it"- Tim stood up and walked to the window- "I didn't know that would be our last time together. You never allowed me to tell you how much you made me laugh, Cosmo, or how much I learned and matured thanks to your advice, Wanda"- leaning against the wall, he sighed- "I forgot everything about your existence, but I always remembered my childhood as the happiest time of my life thanks to you. I wouldn't be the man I am today if it weren't for you guys..."

- "And that's why we are so proud of you"- said Wanda softly.

- "Besides, in case you haven't noticed, you've just told us everything!"- added Cosmo with a proud grin.

- "Yeah, because _someone_ decided I should remember you again"- replied the man glaring at his Godfather- "But what if this hadn't happened?"

- "It wouldn't matter, Timmy"- said Wanda- "Because we already knew everything you've just said. You didn't need to tell us anything; for we could see it clearly in the way you smiled and acted _finally _like a civilized being, unlike most members of your gender"

- "Hey!"- exclaimed both males at the same time as Wanda giggled.

- "Anyway..."- Tim sat on his son's bed and leaned back- "I wish I knew who let me recover my memories"

Almost by instinct the two fairies raised their wands, but they fell flat with a _Pffrrt_-like sound, as it happened every time Da Rules prevented them from granting a wish.

- "I'm sorry, Sport"- whispered Wanda.

- "It's OK"- he shrugged- "I don't need my Fairy Godparents anymore"

Cosmo and Wanda glanced at each other, sadness drawn on their faces.

- "But on the other hand, what I _really_ need now are my friends"- continued their Godson smiling- "Besides, I'm sure you are already busy looking after _my_ children, am I right?"

- "Tell me about it!"- Exclaimed Cosmo between laughs- "We hadn't had so much fun since the time we were _your_ Godparents"

- "You can't even imagine the sort of _crazy _wishes they have come up with!"- Added Wanda- "But that doesn't mean they are mean children"

- "Nuh-uh"- agreed Cosmo- "They are very nice kids"

- "You've done a very good job raising them"- said Wanda softly, but Tim shook his head.

- "I'm not so sure about that..."- he whispered sadly- "If I were a good father, they wouldn't need you"

- "Honestly, Timmy!"-Exclaimed the pink-haired fairy- "Do you think _your_ parents were bad?"

- "Of course not!"- He answered- "Sure, they made some mistakes, but now I know they did them because they thought it was the best for me"

- "Well, there's your answer"- said Wanda smiling gently- "You _are_ a good father and the twins love you very much, despite being a little absent and having the worst taste for baby-sitters in the Universe"- she glared at Tim- "Really, Sport, the _Vic_-bot?"

- "Yeah!"- Said Cosmo- "Even _I_ learned about bad baby-sitters after suffering _Vicky_ all those years!"

- "The Vic-bot is _not_ like her!"-Explained Tim crossing his arms- "Don't you remember I used to say that I'd be cool to have a robot baby-sitter? That way, if it behave incorrectly I would just re-program it and everything would be all right" ()

- "Yeah, right"- said Wanda dryly- "Unless they decide to take over the world, like that time you wished we lived in a futuristic world"

Tim opened his mouth to retort his Godmother, but nothing came out from it besides a -"_Man_!"

- "Ha! Who's right?"- Exclaimed the pink-haired fairy doing a silly dance.- "I am! I am!"

- "All right! I'll admit the Vic-bot is not precisely the best baby-sitter in the world, but nowadays you can only hire robots to take care of the children. Our jobs keep both my wife and I away from home so long, that I prefer leaving my kids with the Vic-bot than completely alone"- Tim sighed- "And I can't believe I'm going to say this but, I think that leaving me with Vicky was the best thing my parents could do at that time"

- "Don't worry, sport"- said Wanda- "Although the Vic-bot is the android reincarnation of Vicky, we've been dealing with her nicely all this year"

- "A year?"- Asked Tim surprised- "That long?"

- "Sure!"- Cheered Cosmo- "We even celebrated yesterday their _Fairy-versary_ right here! Boy, was it fun!"

- "Aww man!"- Groaned the adult- "I wish I were there!"

- "That's it!"- Exclaimed Wanda suddenly- "That's how you got your memories back!"

- "Huh?"

- "The muffin!"- Explained the pink-haired fairy- "Jorgen gave both Tommy and Tammy a magic muffin as a present, and I'm sure you remember what that means"

- "A rule-free wish!"- Gasped Tim- "Do you think they wished for..."

- "_We did, Daddy_"- Tammy's sweet voice was heard from the room's entrance. Both fairies and her father turned at her.

- "We're sorry for eavesdropping"- said Tommy opening the door- "But when we saw Daddy arrive and throw the Vic-bot out so quickly, we suspected our wish might had worked"

- "And it did!"- Added Tammy entering the room after her brother- "You remember now, Daddy! Cosmo and Wanda will now be happy!"

The twins ran towards their father and hugged him tightly.

- "Thank you so much!"- Whispered the man hugging them back- "This... this is the best present someone could ever give me, but you shouldn't had given up your free wish"

- "I agree"- said Wanda- "But on the other hand, this isn't the first time someone gives up a rule-free wish for our welfare"- she smiled- "I guess it's something that runs in the family"

- "Hey Tommy!"- Asked Cosmo suddenly- "What happened to your silly pink hat?"

- "He disobeyed the school bus driver and peered out of the window"- explained Tammy- "And the wind just knocked it away"

- "Yeah"- said the boy sadly- "I couldn't do anything to get it back"

- "I hope you learned your lesson, Thomas"- said Tim- "I've told you many times that it's very dangerous to do that"

- "I know... I won't do it again"

- "Well... I guess I'll buy you a new one tomorrow"

- "Or he could just wish for it!"- said Tammy

- "Even better"- said Wanda, pointing at Cosmo's head- "We have the _perfect_ replacement!"

The top from Cosmo's head was opened and the familiar, elevator music that lived inside it, invaded the room. Wanda peered inside her husband's skull and took out a very old pink hat.

- "My hat"- said Tim proudly- "You still have it!"

- "And in perfect conditions!"- Added Cosmo- "After all, my head is sound-proof, water-proof, bullet-proof, fire-proof..."

- "And thought-proof"- whispered Tammy between giggles.

- "... Laser-proof, wind-proof, spaghetti-proof..."

- "Let's see if it fits you, Tommy"- said Wanda placing the pink garment on the boys head.

- "It looks good on you!"- said Tammy

- "... Bomb-proof, Jorgen-proof, banana-proof..."

- "You look just like your Dad did at your age"- said Wanda

- "Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?"

- "Watch it, young man!"

- "Just kidding!"

- "…Rock-proof and acid-proof!"- Said Cosmo finishing his list- "The perfect storage for a silly, pink hat!"

- "Well... what should we do now?"- asked Tommy.

- "I don't know. This is something that'll take some time getting used to"- said Tim. - "I think I'll just have to have a blind eye and pretend that nothing is happening in front of your mother every time one of your wishes gets out of control"

- "That would be a good idea"- said Wanda-"I guess we'll have to learn how to deal with this situation on the way"

- "Nah!"- Said Cosmo- "We'll be all right. And if we create a chaos, Timmy can cover us in front of the other adults"

Tim glared at Cosmo- "All right. But you'll have to promise you won't play the "Not-study game" with the kids... at least not too often"

- "Daaaad!"- Complained the twins- "You are no fun!"

The adult looked at his watch and said- "It's almost six. Your mother will be here any moment. How about going downstairs and start with the dinner?"

- "All right!"- Said Tammy- "You can tell us about your adventures with Cosmo and Wanda in the meantime!"

- "Yeah!"- agreed Tommy taking his father's hand and dragging him towards the door- "Like the time you wished you had no emotions after loosing your swimming suit in front of your classmates!"

- "Huh?"

- "And the time you had to pretend being Cupid to make Cosmo and Wanda sort their differences!"

Tim glared at the fairies- "What have you been telling them all this time?"

- "Just a few stories"- replied Wanda blushing.

- "Yeah! Don't forget the time you wished you were a girl!"- added Cosmo laughing.

- "WHAT!"

- "Yeah!"- Said Tammy- "Is it true that you looked like me as a girl?"

- "No amount of therapy will EVER make me forget that story"- added Tommy

- "Tell me about it!"- sighed Tim as he opened the door.

- "And the time you..."

- "**COSMO!"**

* * *

_So I was right, after all. Although you recovered your memories, the important ones remained within you all this time. And that's why it won't matter what happens now that things have changed, whether this situation lasts a few days or the rest of our lives, our bond will always keep us together._

_Because that's the only thing that'll never move on..._

**THE END**

* * *

_A/N: _Thank you so much for reading this alternate ending, although I still think it's not as good as the other one. It's quite longer as you may have noticed; because I had to explain a lot of things to make it work (it couldn't be as subtle as the other one). 

And thank you so much for your comments! I'll reply to you ASAP, once I figure out how this new "review function" works.

_See_ _you next time!_


End file.
